


like sugar; kyman

by twelvetears



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, Fluff (?, Genderbending, Kyman - Freeform, Short One Shot, Todos cambiaron cambiaron de género :v, Yo sé que quieres 7w7, girlxgirl, no se que poner aquí, sólo lee
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvetears/pseuds/twelvetears
Summary: （Quiero alejarte pero no puedo, porque, nena, sabes a azúcar.）──☆*:kyman genderbend one-shot.





	like sugar; kyman

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un one-shot kyman que también puedes conseguir en mí cuenta de Wattpad @TWELVETEARS♡, y sin más que agregar, disfruten la lectura!
> 
> PD: Todos los nombres fueron alterados según el género.

Las chicas habían retado a las chicos, diciendo que no podrían aguantar una noche de pijamadas. Obviamente se generó una pelea y finalmente acordaron encontrarse esa noche en la casa de Kylie para la mortífera pijamada.

Kelly y Stacy le hacían ojitos a Marjorine y Will, la primera con una sonrisa coqueta, y la segunda, aguantando las ganas de vomitar como siempre que veía al pelinegro. Ya era costumbre que esas dos mirarán a su futura pareja en el caso de McCormick, y al su ex en el caso de Marsh. 

Erica rodó los ojos, cansada de esa situación.

—¡Diablos, sólo consíganse un cuarto de una vez por todas!—Las miró desinteresada y inevitablemente no pudo faltar el grito de Kylie.

—¡Déjalas en paz, culona!

La chica de cabello castaño corto no tenía  muchas ganas de pelear con la pelirroja ese día, así que la ignoró, mirando como de repente Will se acercaba a hablar con Stacy y esta vomitaba en su rostro.

Sólo esperaba que esa noche no fuera tan desastrosa como gritaba la chica rubia de los tics.

(...)

La noche oscureció las calles de aquel pueblo llamado South Park, las chicas comenzaban a arribar a la residencia Broflovski, las risas y la música inundaba la habitación, aturdiendo un poco a los chicos que allí se encontraban. Will hablaba con Bob, quién miraba de reojo el trasero de la judía pelirroja.

Harold hablaba con su ex novia, Erica. Ambos parecían llevarse bien a pesar de no haber terminado de la mejor manera.

Eso molestaba a Kylie, ella los miraba, totalmente ajena a su conversación con Stacy. Se sentía igual que cuando el par eran pareja, estaba molesta y triste.

Cuando finalmente todo el grupo de chicos y chicas estuvo presente, comenzaron a jugar verdad o reto. Eran apenas las diez de la noche, aún faltaba mucho para irse a dormir, además de qué, todos sabían que sí se dormían, Erica dibujaría cosas obscenas en sus rostros, y definitivamente no querían eso.

—Verdad.—Dijo la rubia del abrigo naranja. "Fucker", cómo ella le llamaba, sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Es verdad que estás enamorada de Marjorine?

—Claro que lo estoy.—Respondió sincera, restándole importancia. La anteriormente nombrada por el pelinegra exclamó un "¡Salchichas!" Mientras se ruborizaba.

Varias personas comenzaron hacer diferentes retos, desde llamar a la directora PC por teléfono para decirle (tratando de imitar el tono de voz de hombre fuerte) que le amaba en secreto, cosa que posiblemente causaría una suspensión para Callie, ¿Cómo descubrió que era ella? Simple, por su voz nasal el cual se notaba aveces, y el grito de Tessie, la pobre chica gritaba que los gnomos le estaba robando la ropa interior a Kylie y eso causó risas, arruinando la broma de la pelinegra del chuyo.

Hasta, besar a otros o confesar cosas, la botella giró, apuntando a sus siguientes víctimas, todos los ojos se clavaron en la castaña, quién frunció el ceño.

—Antes de que lo preguntes, Bob, elijo reto.—El rubio asintió, sonriendo, tenía un reto perfecto para la chica.

—Te reto a que beses con lengua a Harold.—El chico sabía perfectamente que eso traería problemas, y sinceramente, sería interesante verlo. 

La chica no pareció dudar en acercarse al chico anteriormente nombrado, el rostro de este estaba rojo y su nerviosismo era notable, en el fondo, seguía sintiendo cosas por Erica, era cómo, un sentimiento co-dependiente. La castaña cerró los ojos, juntando finalmente sus labios con los de su ex, ella tenía el control, le gustaba tomar el control. El beso era pasional, pero sin sentimientos de parte de Cartman. Turner mordió el labio de la chica de huesos anchos, y ella introdujo su lengua. Cuando el beso finalizó, ella de inmediato limpió sus labios con la manga de su pijama y bufó ante los silbidos de todos, tampoco era la gran cosa. 

Pero para Kylie, eso era la gran cosa, y realmente le molestaba.

Las cosas comenzaron a ponerse un poco salvajes cuando Stacy sacó varias botellas de su bolso, pensó que sería buena idea para avivar un poco la pijamada. Repartió las dos botellas de alcohol que pudo traer y todos comenzaron a beber, excepto Erica, quién se había negado disgustada.

—¡Juguemos a algo!—Exclamó Kelly llamando la atención de todos.—Sólo tenemos que girar la botella y a las dos personas que apunte, les toca quince minutos en el cielo adentro armario de Kylie.—Explicó, todos los presentes parecían interesados en el juego que recién creó la rubia.

Los primeros en caer fueron Clarissa y Bob, ambos se miraron de reojo, sabiendo perfectamente lo que les esperaba. Al finalizar los "quince minutos en el cielo" les tocó a otras dos personas, la botella apuntó a Callie y Kelly, la última le sonrió coquetamente a la primera, quién le hizo una seña obscena.

Obviamente la novia de Callie comenzó a gritar que eso era un conspiración, estaba celosa. Cuando finalmente el tiempo culminó ambas salieron.

—No es lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecha.—Comentó divertida McCormick, no había pasado nada, pues sabía que esa chica realmente amaba a Tweak tanto como ella a Stoch.

—Uh, sí son lesbianas.—Erica rodó los ojos comiendo de aquel chocolate mientras Kelly tomaba la botella para girarla.

—Claro, di eso cuando la suerte no esté de tú lado, gordita.—Dijo, girando la botella.

Cuando comenzó a detenerse apunto a varias personas lentamente, hasta que se detuvo por completo. Ya estaba decidido.

—¡No! ¡Ni de puta broma me voy a encerrar con la judía!—Chilló molesta, haciendo una rabieta.

—Vamos, tampoco es tan malo Erica..—La voz de Kylie hizo que la chica la mirará con odio.

La puerta del armario fue cerrada, y las dos chicas se miraron en silencio, se podían escuchar risas provinientes de fuera. La pelirroja estaba un poco ebria, sí, pero tampoco demasiado como para no saber lo que estaba haciendo y lo que no debería hacer, pero realmente quería hacerlo.

Se había dado cuenta de esos sentimientos por la chica castaña hace años, pero nunca se había atrevido a confesarse, sabía que sería cruelmente rechazada y no quería darle el gusto a Erica.

Cartman la miraba con obvio desinterés, sólo quería que esos quince minutos terminarán rápido, se sentía nerviosa al estar en esa situación con su amiga-enemiga, no podía ver mucho, pero las pequeñas ranuras de la puerta del armario permitía ver lo suficientemente como para saber que Kylie se había acercado a ella.

Retrocedió, chocando con la pared, ese armario era realmente pequeño.

La judía miraba los labios carnosos de la más baja, eran rosados y gritaban por su atención, tragó saliva entreabriendo los labios, inconscientemente colocó su mano en la mejilla de la chica, acariciando su piel, Erica estaba roja y temblaba ligeramente.

—¿Q-qué haces, Kahl?—Tartamudeo un poco, mirando fijamente a los ojos a la más alta.

—No tengo ni idea..—Susurró sobre los labios de la chica de ojos azules y marrones.

Inesperadamente Erica rompió el espacio que quedaba entre sus labios juntándolos con delicadeza. Eran suaves y dulces, los labios de Erica sabían a azúcar, posiblemente por el chocolate que se había comido con anterioridad. Kylie tomó con ambas manos las regordetas y rosadas mejillas de la castaña, sus labios se movían suavemente y casualmente sus lenguas rozaban saboreando cada parte de la contraria.

Era inocente, besar chicas era inocente ¿no?

Al separarse ambas jadearon un poco, el rostro de la pelirroja estaba tan rojo como su cabello y miraba avergonzada a su única compañía en ese luegar.

—Yo.. sólo, lo siento no debí-..

Erica volvió a juntar sus labios interrumpiendo a la judía. Ese beso era un poco más fogoso y pasional, la chica de la ushanka de inmediato correspondió, sujetando suavemente las caderas de Cartman. Se sentía tan bien cuando se besaban, era como sí el tiempo se detuviese y solo fueran ellas dos, en aquel armario con un secreto en común, sintiendo que estaban apunto de rozar las nubes en el cielo con cada beso y roce.

Pero ese cielo debía terminar.

Las puertas fueron abiertas y ellas debieron pretender que nada había pasado, Kylie se sentía de alguna manera rechazada y confundida, mientras que Erica evitaba mirarla, sintiéndose confundida por aquellos sentimientos que la pelirroja había avivado.

(...)

"—Sabes.. las pecas en tus mejillas podrían formar cientos de constelaciones... sé que siempre he dicho que son horribles, pero, en realidad son hermosas, eres hermosa—"

Erica acariciaba la mejilla de su amante, ella la miraba atenta a cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

"—Tú voz es como música para mis oídos, ambas podríamos hacer música, de varias maneras claro—"

Kylie río ante esa proposición con doble sentido, sintiendo sus mejillas ligeramente rosas, acercó su mano a el cabello de Erica, acomodándolo suavemente detrás de su oreja, acomodándose un poco para verla mejor. Ambas estaban recostadas en la cama de Erica, siendo iluminadas solamente por la luz nocturna que se colaba por la ventana.

"—Y la forma en como me marcas, pues eres celosa, incluso más que yo, pero eso no importa, me encanta verte molesta y celosa, cariño—"

La pelirroja sonrió, sintiendo las ligeras caricias de la castaña en su mejilla, se sentía en calma, ella le proporcionaba calma a pesar de ser realmente una pareja un tanto explosiva.

"—Cuando nos besamos por primera vez pensé 'tengo que alejarla, tengo que alejarla' pero no lo hice, no pude hacerlo—"

"—Porque, nena, sabías a azúcar—" Kylie le interrumpió, creando una amplia sonrisa en la castaña.

Finalmente juntaron sus labios, Erica enredó sus dedos en el cabello ahora corto de su novia, Kylie estaba tomando el control de la situación, toqueteando las caderas de Erica, sacándole varios jadeos, le gustaba cuando ambas comenzaban a pelear con sus bocas por el control de la situación, a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo Kylie ganaba. Nadie era testigo de los jadeos y gemidos de ambas, seguido de besos y arañazos. Se tenían mutuamente y era lo que importaba.

"—Tus labios siempre serán mí perdición, amor—"

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAA  
> DEBÍA PUBLICAR ESTO, ES QUÉ JDHDJDHHD, AMO EL KYMAN SIN IMPORTAR EL GÉNERO :^)♡
> 
> Cómo debieron de leer en la descripción, este es un one-shot, así que no habrá segunda parte ni fic completo, lo siento.
> 
> Hice lo que pude cambiando los nombres de todos sin que fueran muy rarOS.
> 
> Kylie: Kyle  
> Erica: Eric  
> Stacy: Stan  
> Kelly: Kenny  
> Will: Wendy(?)  
> Bob: Bebé(?)  
> Callie: Craig  
> Marjorine: Leopold  
> Harold: Heidi  
> Tessie: Tweek(?)  
> Clarissa: Clyde
> 
> También debo confesar que este one-shot es horrible y corto, pero lo público porque el que no arriesga no gana¿¿


End file.
